The invention relates to a calibration warning device for thermocouples.
For many purposes, for instance, crystal growing, liquid melt epitaxy and semi-conductor diffusion processes, furnace temperatures must be measured and controlled to a high accuracy. Thermocouples used for prolonged periods at high temperatures are liable to calibration dirft and to maintain the necessary accuracy they must be recalibrated at intervals which depend on their exposure to high temperatures.
The present invention is aimed at providing a calibration warning device to indicate when such recalibration is necessary.
In our UK Patent application No. 2136135 a device for this purpose is proposed. It comprises an amplifier circuit of suitable characteristics causing current to flow through a coulometer, the thermocouple being due for recalibration when the coulometer reading reaches it full-scale deflection.